1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for assisting the walking motion of a human being and a device and a method for estimating the walking state of a human being.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed techniques for adjusting the values of coefficients included in a simultaneous differential equation of a plurality of state variables so as to set the length of stride or the like of a human being, who is a user, to a desired value in a walking assist device which generates an output waveform signal for controlling the operation of an actuator by using a model defined by the simultaneous differential equation (refer to Japanese Patent Publications No. 4234765 and No. 4271712).
However, in a situation wherein the right and left motion patterns of a human being are uneven because of, for example, a deteriorated physical function on the right or the left side of the human being, an attempt to always match the length of stride or the like to a desired value thereof may further increase the unevenness rather than correcting the unevenness.